


Who gave you that black eye?

by luzlicious (Miss_Marigold), Miss_Marigold



Series: unrelated luztoye drabbles [6]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Marigold/pseuds/luzlicious, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Marigold/pseuds/Miss_Marigold
Summary: George has a black eye. Joe wants to know who gave it to him.





	

Joe heard the door open, and the tell-tale stomping from the hallway that signaled George had had a less-than-great day.

 

The cause of the less-than-great day was easily discernible, as a mottled black and blue coloring bloomed across George’s face.

 

“Who gave you that black eye?” Joe asked in concern, fingers dancing along the edge of the bruising.

 

George grumbled something unintelligibly, and Joe furrowed his brow in confusion.

 

“Care to repeat that?”

 

“…I got in a fight with my car door,” he admitted.

 

Joe attempted to muffle his laugh, but failed. “Well, I’d hate to see the other guy,” he murmured fondly, pulling George into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a prompt you'd like to request, shoot me an ask over @luzlicious on tumblr.


End file.
